Off the Hooks
Off the Hooks '(Case #15) is the fifteenth fanmade case as well as being the third case in the Baywood Hills district and the fifteenth case of Bluehaven. Case Background Patricia opted to visit Baywood Hills's very own wrestling arena but was stopped by Chief Price, who received a call from a distressed woman who needs help at the movie studio. Michael felt he was ready to take on Baywood Hills and asked if he could accompany the player, to which they agreed. When the team arrived at the movie studio, they found a movie actor named Shawn Connelly, who was hung up to a pair of maintenance hooks with a smile on his face. Michael didn't hesitate to ship Shawn's body off to the lab for autopsy and to leave the player take a closer look at the clues, which led them to several crime scenes not to mention a few arrogant suspects. According to Elizabeth's report on Shawn's body, he was stabbed in the back twice with the two hooks then was pulled up. However, prior to this, the killer ambushed the victim and used a rather sharp blade to cut the victim's face. Shawn's cause of death was when he was strung up due to a lack of air reaching his lungs, hence proving the murder weapon to be the hooks. During the investigation, the team discovers that Shawn was an actual super spy, working for the U.S. government, who offered his services to people clandestinely, including Mark Delvecchio, who is desperate to find his missing sister, Amanda. It took the team a while to reveal the killer to be one of the victim's fans named Paula Wilkins. Paula admired the Lames Blonde series, especially Shawn who portrayed his role. Michael figured out Paula's motive after presenting the evidence before her. Paula lived a lonely live, being turned away by society, which led her to being obsessive of those who she admired. Michael figured Paula wanted a token of Shawn's impeccable acting career so she killed him in order to become famous. Being impressed, Paula admitted this and was stunned how Michael was able to determine her motive. Paula despised the fact that she was a "weird kid" and wanted to be remembered so she can break out of her shell. She thought that if she killed the main star of a famous movie series, she would be remembered instead of being forgotten. Michael had had heard enough and shipped Paul off to court for her heinous crime. Paula was glad she killed Shawn because now, she'll be widely known around the world. The Honorable Kingsley didn't comprehend the logic since Paula will be hated more than she already was after killing a super spy. Paula didn't know this and was ecstatic because she'll be more famous than she ever imagined. Kingsley now sees that Paula was disillusioned with fame and let it go to her head to the point where she would kill a person just to get a little attention. This was grounds for a 40 year jail sentence with a 30 year parole possibility. Following the events after the trial, Mark consulted General Gregory Drake for info about his missing sister's whereabouts. The team went to confront Drake but he denied everything. The team found evidence that Drake gave fake coordinates to Mark. Michael didn't like this and blackmailed the general into revealing the real whereabouts of Amanda Delvecchio. Facing an ultimate decision, General Drake gave the real coordinates. Towards the end of the case, Michael felt bad about blackmailing the general but was cheered up by Patricia, who wanted to go with the player to the destination Drake had given them. The coordinates led to the Price mansion where unfortunately, the team stumbled upon another murder as they discovered a dead body inside the manor of Chief Price. Victim * '''Shawn Connelly '(Found hung up on a movie set with a smile on his face) Murder Weapon * '''Hook Killer * Paula Wilkins Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses breath sprays * The suspect drinks whiskey * The suspect uses teeth whitener Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears blue Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses breath sprays * The suspect drinks whiskey Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears blue Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses breath sprays * The suspect drinks whiskey * The suspect uses teeth whitener Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears blue Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses breath sprays * The suspect drinks whiskey * The suspect uses teeth whitener Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses breath sprays * The suspect uses teeth whitener Killer's Profile * The killer uses breath sprays. * The killer drinks whiskey. * The killer uses teeth whitener. * The killer has green eyes. * The killer wears blue. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Movie Set. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Hook, Torn Paper; Available at start) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder weapon confirmed: Hooks; Evidence: Killer uses breath sprays) * Examine Bloody Hook. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Evidence: Killer drinks whiskey) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Movie Script; New Suspect: Carlotta Johannesburg) * Ask Carlotta about her female role in the Lames Blonde series. (Prerequisite: Movie Script restored) * Investigate Mansion Courtyard. (Clues: Sports Bag, Lames Blonde's Tuxedo; Prerequisite: Talk to Carlotta) * Examine Sports Bag. (Result: Spy Gadget) * Analyze Spy Gadget. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Lester Noogie) * Question Lester Noogie about the dangerous gadget. (Prerequisite: Spy Gadget analyzed) * Examine Lames Blonde's Tuxedo. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Paula Wilkins) * Ask Paula Wilkins about her obsession with the victim. (Prerequisite: Paula's prints identified) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Ask Paula Wilkins why she entered the victim's pool. (Available at start) * Investigate Swimming Pool. (Clues: Locked Laptop, Pile of Clothes, Sticky Notes; Available at start) * Examine Locked Laptop. (Result: Victim's Laptop) * Analyze Victim's Laptop. (15:00:00; New Suspect: Gregory Drake) * Ask Gregory about the victim being an actual spy. (Prerequisite: Victim's Laptop analyzed) * Examine Pile of Clothes. (Result: Phone) * Analyze Phone. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Mark Delvecchio) * Question Mark about him asking the victim for his sister's whereabouts. (Prerequisite: Phone analyzed) * Examine Sticky Notes. (Result: Meeting at Garden) * Investigate Mansion Garden. (Clues: Bloody Hook, Spy Car; Prerequisite: Meeting at Garden unraveled) * Examine Bloody Hook. (Result: White Substance) * Analyze White Substance. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer uses teeth whitener) * Examine Spy Car. (Result: Car Registration) * Question Lester Noogie about the car being stolen. (Prerequisite: Car Registration examined) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Talk to Mark about him being a secret spy. (Available at start) * Investigate Pool Deck. (Clues: Torn File, Starlet's Purse, Plastic Bits; Available at start) * Examine Torn File. (Result: Confidential File) * Analyze Confidential File. (09:00:00) * Question Gregory Drake about his suicide mission for the victim. (Prerequisite: Confidential File analyzed) * Examine Starlet's Purse. (Result: Jewelry) * Examine Jewelry. (Result: Victim's Crest) * Ask Carlotta why she stole the victim's crest. (Prerequisite: Victim's Crest identified) * Examine Plastic Bits. (Result: Mask) * Analyze Mask. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer * Investigate Base Overview. (Clues: Rope; Prerequisite: Talk to all three suspects) * Examine Rope. (Result: Fibers) * Analyze Fibers. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears blue) * Arrest Killer. * Go to Sibling Rivalry: Part 3. (No stars) Sibling Rivalry: Part 3 * Ask Mark why he visited Gregory Drake. (Reward: Lames Blonde Haircut; Available at start) * Question Gregory about Mark's visit. (Prerequisite: Talk to Mark) * Investigate Mansion Courtyard. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Gregory's Briefcase; Prerequisite: Talk to Gregory) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Compact Disc) * Analyze Compact Disc. (09:00:00) * Talk to Lester Noogie about his new movie. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Compact Disc analyzed) * Examine Gregory's Briefcase. (Result: Unlocked Briefcase) * Examine Unlocked Briefcase. (Result: Gregory's Cellphone) * Examine Gregory's Cellphone. (Result: Code Deciphered) * Investigate Swimming Pool. (Clues: Wet Paper; Prerequisite: Gregory's Cellphone deciphered) * Examine Wet Paper. (Result: Geographical Coordinates) * Analyze Geographical Coordinates. (12:00:00) * Ask Gregory why he gave fake coordinates to Mark. (Reward: 10,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Geographical Coordinates analyzed) * Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia * The victim, Shawn Connelly, portrayed in spy movies in which the main character is named Lames Blond. Interestingly enough, this is an obvious parody of Sean Connery portraying James Bond. Category:All Fanmade Cases